A Strange Shade of Green
by phandomhive
Summary: During the Green Witch Arc...Ciel discovers and denies his sexuality through sex with Sebastian, sex with Sieglinde to make Sebastian jealous, and also makes other dumb discoveries about Sebastian's interest and maybe Sieglinde's, too. And I'm the one who spied on them the whole time. (Yaoi, shotacon, smut, inappropriate stuff.)


This is gonna be really short. I'm publishing it to receive feedback. If y'all like it, then I'll write a longer fic with my adaptation of the new Green Witch arc. My question for you: what's your favourite Kuroshitsuji arc? Lots of love and (hopefully I'll receive) lots of opinions!

Also, a note on my other stories. I'm working around with a lot of ideas because for some reason, my head is just blowing up with inspiration! Plus, I've kinda hit writer's block as well. But, I'm experimenting with writing in other fandoms as well, so that's also why I haven't updated in like a month. (Hint: can you think of anyone crazy enough to swim in the fall time? or, perhaps, anyone who loves swimming enough to? That's right. You know what we're talkin' 'bout.) Sorry! I'll try my hardest to compensate, somehow. Oh, bother...

(This is gonna be really poorly written (against my will, I swear!) so just try and hang on. I'm sure y'all'll get the gist of it anyway.)

Oh, and my DISKLAYMEH! me no own Kuro. my lovely toboso-sama does.

ONE MORE THING THEN I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE I SWEAR: I'm trying a different writing style here. Try to guess who the narrator is...and let me know how you like it!

**xxx**

Fact: Ciel Phantomhive is not the only sexual child you'll ever encounter. If you thought he was the _only_, you were wrong. Perhaps I shouldn't even starton all the pervy things he's done with that butler of his. Goodness, that child possesses _no _morals whatsoever. Beastiality, pedophilia, homosexuality...what else worse could you be doing in Victorian England's society by sleeping with an older male demon?

Oh, and a little secret I should tell you: Ciel is a screamer. He's so serious and dull, but believe me, in bed, he's a riot. Promise me you won't tell him I told you this? And don't mention that I'm writing about all those pervy things...he'd be a menace.

The sexual tale I present to you today has these characters: Michaelis, Sebastian; Phantomhive, Ciel; and Sullivan, Sieglinde. Featuring: Ciel's sexuality, a 4'0" whore, broken threesomes, and one hell of a demon slut. We also cover the topic of dearest Sebastian's sexual skills, his over-sexualness, and interest in anyone who is capable of information or intercourse (or both).

Did I forget to mention who the other sexual child is? It's Ms. Sullivan, age 11! She's taken quite the interest in Mr. Phantomhive. What ever could go wrong with putting a _homosexual-who-has-no-idea-that-he's-gay_ and a _girl-determined-to-lose-her-virginity-to-said-homosexual_ in the same bed?

Hmm...and warnings. Warnings for heteroness, homoness, throwing sexual people of different sexualities into a blender, children in this sexual smoothie, and perv demons in drop dead gorgeous human form.

I do apologise if you regret being born after reading this. But bear with me, for I shall tell you what unfolded between a blue earl, a green witch, and a red demon!

**I.**** that butler, snogging like a whore**

Ciel's back was propped up against a pillow. His legs were splayed open, and if one looked at the right angle, you could see his erection forming a tent in his night clothing. And then no matter what angle one looked from, it was plain to see that a certain someone was doing very certain things to him. (A note from your narrator: this isn't even the explicit part!)

Indeed, Sebastian was kneeling between his legs, kissing the boy fervidly. His clothed knee kept inching forward, perhaps on purpose, until it was flush against Ciel's sensitive area. The cool fabric against his heat was delicious. He let out a mewl.

Sebastian registered all the sounds his master made: groans, mewls, panting, trying to catch his breath. He smirked.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said, breathing heavily, "This is exhausting. Just when do you plan on giving me what I want?"

"Hmm? But my lord, I thought you would enjoy doing such things with me," the butler retorted innocently.

"Not if such things are going on for 30 minutes straight with no air! Did you forget that humans actually need to breathe?!" Ciel shouted in slight disbelief.

"My apologies, but...I so enjoy the feel of you that it's impossible to stop." He moved his knee in subtle circles against the earl's cock. Sebastian leaned into the shell of his ear with a smirk on his face. "And how very much I like to touch _this_ area of the young master..."

Ciel moaned quietly, eyes closing. "I want you to suck me tonight. Having you in me so frequently is causing what I suspect is a permanent ache."

Sebastian smiled and located nipples with his dextrous hands, massaging them through the thin fabric. "The pain of sex is always erased by the pleasure, my Lord. Don't you of all people know that?"

His eyes narrowed into slits of purple and blue. "Just what are you implying?"

Sebastian shook his head dismissively as he increased his pace and vigour. "Nothing, my lord." He kissed the corner of his mouth unchastely. The demon suddenly made a proposal, smirking all the same. "Were you hoping to gain experience being a top? I've bottomed more than enough for a lifetime."

Ciel made a face. "I didn't need to know that, Sebastian."

"That disturbs you, after all the naughty things we've done? Don't you remember when I spanked you on the Eiffel Tower?" He remembered the time with a grin. I actually witnessed that, too. The boy was so greedy about being "disciplined" by that devil; my god it was so obscene, the way he cried out and begged for it. Sebastian's smirk blossomed and he continued, "Or is it jealousy that young master is experiencing?"

"Enough with the teasing!" Ciel indignantly growled. "Keep touching me, Sebastian. More."

His butler fit their lips together again and ground his knee into Ciel's erection harder and felt the groans vibrate in his mouth. Sebastian slipped his tongue into the child's mouth, revisiting his familiar territory. Ciel always tasted of his beautiful soul.

One gloved hand moved to cup the earl's young, rounded cheek, and the other toyed with hardening nipples. Sebastian smiled against his lips as more sounds vibrated into him with ease.

He suddenly stopped. Ciel opened his mouth to protest, but Sebastian had taken his gloves off with his teeth and put fingers in his mouth to pacify the child.

For some reason, the earl found he actually liked sucking on Sebastian's fingers. Perhaps it was because he knew where they could go inside of him. He moaned at the thought and tried to suck harder. But the man had taken his fingers out and pressed them against the boy's pouting lips instead, and silence ensued shortly after.

He got up from the bed without a single spring creaking and silently walked to the door. Sebastian carefully put his gloves back on. He gripped the doorknob lightly, then threw it open in a rush.

**II. that butler, interrupted in the middle of sexual acts**

Sieglinde unceremoniously fell through the doorway and landed with an "oof!" She looked up at the simpering butler and the blushing earl.

"Oh, my lady...out at night without a servant to accompany," Sebastian murmured. "Might I inquire what you're doing at the door of a man's quarters? Eavesdropping, perhaps?"

She distraughtly looked away. "It's nothing," she grumbled, shrugging as she picked herself up, but only to fall again. However, this time, she landed on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Ciel looked at her in horror of this invasion. Sebastian calmly approached.

A silence thrived, and she broke it nonchalantly with the most astonishing words. "I didn't think my first time would be a threesome, but, I suppose it's all experience to be gained," Sieglinde sighed.

Sebastian's eyes widened; even he wasn't expecting this new development. In English, he repeated what she had said in her native tongue to Ciel, who looked like he was about to have a panic attack at this comment.

"And just what are you getting at!?" Ciel exclaimed, his face reddening.

Sieglinde ignored him, partly because she didn't understand what he was saying, but mostly because she didn't care. "Why don't you show me what it's like when two men have sex? Then I'll join in..." Her face darkened red and she grinned evilly.

"_Huh_?!" Ciel shrieked, not liking this one bit.

He and his butler stayed frozen in shock. Sieglinde, obviously missing what was going on, pouted. "Is my clothing too complex? I know, I'd much rather be undressed when I'm watching the action," she said. Sieglinde moved one of her small hands to the top of her dress. "See, you unbutton this first..."

Ciel's face, if humanly possible, went even darker. He frantically waved his arms. "What are you _doing_?! Stop that!"

She didn't understand. A heavy smirk conquered her tiny face again and she slowly lowered her hands. "Oh, so you're hoping to do this yourself, eh? I didn't think you were the manly type?"

Only this time did Sebastian translate for Ciel again. He let out of brief burst of shock and more humiliation drained into his face in the form of the colour red.

"Honestly, young master...I had no idea you even had interest in women. But that face, oh my. You most certainly do!" Sebastian concluded.

Ciel quickly glanced between Sieglinde and Sebastian, then gaped. "You think I'm a homosexual?!"

Sebastian shrugged. "The only person you've ever had a sexual interest in is me, and I am taking the form of a man...so naturally, I did assume that was the case. Though I was wrong. Have you an interest in the young lady, my lord?"

"_What_?! No!" he cried immediately.

The butler scowled in concentration. "We've had sex countless times, so I don't understand all the fuss..."

"Don't understand the fuss?! _Sebastian_-"

Sieglinde quietly interrupted. "Are the kind that doesn't like to be nude during sex?" she inquired with blatant disappointment.

"I don't know what you're saying, but I'm certain there is a misunderstanding here!" Ciel yelled, urgency making his voice crack.

The girl's eyes lit up with an idea. "It might be possible that you..." she trailed off.

Before the boy could come down from his panic, Sieglinde had easily groped him like it was the most casual thing in the world. She shook her head, "No, you're a right man, that's for cert-"

A wave of silence rushed over Ciel before he shrieked and knocked Sieglinde off the bed with sudden movement. "_What the hell are you doing_?! Quit playing around!"

She quickly sat up and assumed a sitting position, pouting in embarrassment. And then she suddenly turned back around, hopped on the bed and shouted at Ciel. "You indecorous bastard! How can you call yourself a gentleman after being so _rude_ to a lady such as I?!"

Ciel got even more fired up and riposted, "I don't understand you! Haven't I already told you I don't speak German?! You pervert!"

**III. that butler, demonically jealous**

In the process of screaming at each other, Sieglinde and Ciel had gotten very close. Their foreheads bumped and it looked like they were going to kiss.

Sebastian intercepted. His words were odd: gritted out and sounding very irate. "Oh, you two...please, do calm down."

_Perhaps I could say the same for you, Sebastian_, Ciel thought. He looked up at his butler and noticed just what the issue was. He sneered to himself. _He's jealous. Jealous that she's so close to me._

He separated their foreheads and gazed into Sebastian's eyes, as if he was telepathically speaking to him. He glanced over at her, pointing in a way.

"Young master, I can take care of her for you," the demon said presumptuously.

"Hmm?" Ciel said, his blue eye widening innocently. "But it looks like the lady desires me, not you, Sebastian." The venom in his voice was only detectable to the older man.

"But-" He had good reason to protest. No one would ever be able to turn down the opportunity to have sex with Sebastian. But he knew that his young master was right. Sieglinde liked _him_. Sebastian assumed it was because she was around the same age as Ciel. Even he could admit that most girls Ciel's age would find him cute, well, maybe if he wasn't so unlikable.

Ciel threw him a sharp look, as to silence him. "Go over there, Sebastian," he said coldly. Though his voice was full of confidence, he trembled as he turned to face Sieglinde.

_To possibly be continued._

**xxx**

So that's just a small part of what I think I could of with this arc. If it sounds good, I'll continue and work my way through their night, then actually get some complications and plot in. And don't worry, there will be plenty of SebaCiel. I'll probably make this a long fic, assuming y'all greenlight it.

And I know I didn't follow that little part in chap. 89 perfectly, so don't nag me about because it was on purpose. My reasons include: A) I want to make it my own, B) I want it to fit with the plot of my story, and C) I don't wanna plagiarise.

You'll be seeing more of the strange narrarator, that I promise. Did you guess who it is? I'll tell you, but give it some thought! ;)

Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Lots and lots of love, and happy Thanksgiving (er, to us Americans)! Happy NaNoWriMo to everyone else! xx

(Fun fact: I did this whole thing on mobile. Yup, you can applaud. My very first time.)


End file.
